Building automation systems are often used to control building systems such as Heating, Ventilation, and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems, security systems, lighting systems, and the like. In many cases, a device (e.g. controller) with a user interface is mounted on a wall of the building that allows a user to monitor and/or control one or more of the building systems. In some cases, the device is placed inside of a lock box. The lock box may help prevent unauthorized access to the user interface of the device. What would be desirable is an improved lock box that includes features that help mount the device in the lock box in a simple and efficient manner.